


Daddy’s Kitten

by cupofACE5 (orphan_account)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A lot of hickeys, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Teasing, Top!Donghun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Jun, dongjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupofACE5
Summary: Donghun and Junhee in a home-club bathroom.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 31





	Daddy’s Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I hope y’all don’t cringe. Happy imagining!

“So where are we going tonight?” Junhee laid himself on top of Donghun. The older immediately wrapped his hands around Junhee’s waist and rest his chin on the other’s shoulder.  
”My friend is hosting a party at 9 PM...”  
”Okay then let’s go!” Before Junhee could stand up Donghun pulled him again. This time, holding him tighter. ”What now?” Junhee huffed then turning to his boyfriend. Fuck it, Donghun’s eyes are always as sad as hell. ”We could just stay here watching Netflix.” Junhee chuckled, since when Donghun abandoned a party for a goddamn movie?  
”Okay, that is unusual.” Junhee grinned, trying to find out why Donghun just throws the opportunity away. ”Before you can protest and scold me, let me give you information that my high school friends will be there.” Junhee got more confused as Donghun speak. ”Yeah, so what’s the problem?” Donghun rolled his eyes in disbelieve. ”They will put their eyes all over you! I’m not gonna hurt my hand again for a stupid asshole.” Ah, Junhee gets it now. Seeing Donghun like this makes Junhee turned on. Well, maybe he can play a little tonight. Junhee wrapped his delicate fingers on Donghun’s nape. Caressing it a bit before leaning to give the older’s a peak on the lips. ”What was that?” Junhee just threw a dumb smile.  
”C’mon. You never miss a party. I’ll be just fine. I have the most protective boyfriend.”  
It was hard for Donghun to reject especially Junhee being all cute and to be honest, he misses partying with Junhee. He misses how they got drunk together back then with the other three. Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Chan. They haven’t had a proper celebration for their accomplishment as a group. 

”Okay, but I’ll invite the others too.” Junhee shouted in excitement before cupping Donghun’s face and leaned for another kiss. He broke the kiss first and quickly jumped out and head over to the dressing room. Donghun giggled at Junhee who’s acted like a little kid given an ice cream by his mother. He texted the other boys before joining his boyfriend. 

They didn’t lie about missing at a party where they got drunk together and chilling, enjoying the rest of the night. The couple even threw a full face of makeup on their faces. Junhee colored his raven eyes and Donghun stained his pouty lips. Junhee wore a none-sleeved turtle with tight jeans and adding a chain belt going through his shoulder till his hips. And to top it all of, he wore a striped blazer and a pair of boots. While Donghun, he also wore a turtle neck with short sleeve. He wore the highest high-waisted jeans in his wardrobe and put a belt around it. And to cover himself up, he wore a denim jacket and only locked up the first button. All black. Both Junhee and Donghun. 

The drive was 15 minutes. Indeed Donghun’s friend is rich. He owned a big house. Big enough to fit 3 families with 2 children each. They entered the house and it’s already packed. Well, to be honest, this is the biggest party Junhee had ever joined in. There are a lot of people sitting on the sofa, making out on the chair and even running with just pants. Junhee didn’t know who the hell was Donghun’s friend is but this dude seriously knows how to throw a party. Donghun held Junhee’s hand as soon as they entered the house. They were having a hard time finding the host but finally, they found him. He was tall, muscular, black jet hair and wore a suit. Totally ”daddy” material. Donghun gave him a hug before introducing Junhee to him. 

“This is my boyfriend, Junhee.” 

Junhee smiled shyly before accepting the extended hand. “My name is Seokjin. Nice to meet you, Junhee. It’s been a pleasure to meet someone who can tame the beast.” Seokjin laughed followed by Donghun who was hitting his shoulder slightly. They talked for a while before both men crashed the bar. Donghun ordered a whiskey while the younger choose vodka instead. They drink together while enjoying each other’s company. Donghun moved his hand towards Junhee’s nape. Smiling stupidly into the younger and somehow Junhee managed to smile back. The moment got ruined by Byeongkwan’s voice complaining that they’re whipped for each other. 

“Yeah, you guys are staring at each other like a meal. Get a room.” Donghun laughed before he welcomed the three of them. Junhee did the same thing and just for seconds, more vodka, whiskey are coming to the table. The five of them quickly sober up and were definitely high. Donghun’s friend, Suho, who he wanted to meet for years came to the party. Donghun didn’t want to leave Junhee alone while Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were making out and Yuchan messing around on the dance floor. But he needed to meet Suho. He missed him dearly. 

“You don’t need to worry about me. Just go-“

“The hell I’m not worried. You’re high as fuck.”

Junhee giggled and move to straddled on Donghun’s lap. “Well, you have two options then. First, you’re gonna leave me alone and meet your friend and I would be totally fine. Or the second one is that you’re gonna make out with me, in here, and forgetting that you need to meet this friend and ended up never see him again.” Donghun huffed and threw his head back in frustration. He held Junhee by the hips and let out a small sigh. “Fine, BUT if there is someone bothering you please immediately scream for my name.” Junhee chortled in response.  
“Scream your name when I called you ‘Donghun’ for forgetting your wallet or ‘Donghun’ when you fuck me hard into the mattress.” Junhee licked his lips and shit that things turned Donghun on. “I’m serious Junhee. Don’t mess with me.” Donghun tried to put up a serious tone. Junhee falls his head back while laughing, knowing how cute Donghun’s face when he gets mad. “You don’t need to worry about it baby”, Junhee whispered on Donghun’s ear, sending him shivers down the spine. The older give him a peck on the lips before leaving the younger all alone.

Junhee ordered two more soju and when he was half of emptying his first bottle, a stranger came up.  
“You already back? That was fast, I was just finishing my first bottle.” Hell yeah, Junhee was high as fuck. Assuming a stranger as his boyfriend. How this day could get any better for both of them later. The stranger got closer to Junhee and wrapped his hands on Junhee’s waist. Junhee did the same but instead on the man’s hips, he placed on his shoulders.  
“Do you cut your hair, Donghun? Why your hair is short?”. The stranger laughed at Junhee, knowing he was chaotic. He wanted to take this chance to mess with Donghun. Maybe also wrecked him seeing his boyfriend acted all slutty to a stranger because he was high.  
“So, you’re the one they are all talking about. Lee Donghun’s boyfriend. What’s your name pretty face?” Junhee let out a vein laugh, “What do you mean Donghun? You know my name.” Junhee removed his hands and quickly emptied the first bottle. 

“Let’s go to the dance floor.” He held Junhee’s hand and guide him to the center of the room. Junhee rolls his hips, dancing with the song with his hands playing with “Donghun’s” hair. Just about 3 minutes after Donghun was back and found out that Junhee wasn’t there. He began to panic and asked his friends about him.  
“Chaewon took him on the dance floor.” Chaewon. Like the freaking Chaewon? The bastard that raped a girl when he was 20? Donghun rushed to the dance floor. He saw how Chaewon was all over Junhee’s body. He was about to run there when his friend dragged him. “Ya Donghun do you remember Yuna?” 

Fuck Yuna, I have an important thing to take care of, he cursed. 

“Please, I need to get my boyfriend.” As Donghun turned around, Junhee had vanished. Donghun could feel how his feet turned into jelly. Now fear was eating him alive. He ran from corner to corner. Opening every room on the second floor. Hoping he would find Junhee in one of the rooms. 

Chaewon took Junhee to the bathroom because he was whining a lot about he was about to vomit. As soon as they arrived Junhee let out a good amount of liquid from his mouth. This thing was seriously one of the best feelings he ever had. He felt a lot better and alive. Junhee startled as he turned around and saw Chaewon was standing beside him. “Hmm, may I help you?” Chaewon took a step forward while Junhee took a step back. “You can help me with a lot of things, pretty face.” As Chaewon took a step forward again Donghun grabbed his collar and punched him on the face. He repeated his action while Junhee was panicked, trying to stop his boyfriend from beating the stranger. Donghun was lucky. He was passing the bathroom when he heard Junhee’s voice. 

“IF YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD.” Donghun threw another good punch on his face causing Chaewon’s nose to bleed.  
“DONGHUN STOP!” Junhee tried to get in between them. And not for long, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon entered the room as soon as they heard Donghun shouting from the second floor.  
“DONGHUN ENOUGH!” Sehyoon now was trying to calm him down. Byeongkwan dragged Chaewon out from the bathroom and let Seokjin’s security take over the action. 

Donghun grabbed Junhee’s wrist tightly and they rushed to the second floor. Donghun opened a door where it leads to another bathroom. He let Junhee vomit again. When Junhee had finished, he washed his mouth and turning over to Donghun. Shit, now he felt nauseous. Junhee clings into Donghun’s shoulders to stabilize himself. Out of nowhere, he leaned forward for a kiss but Donghun moved his head back. 

“Not so fast, kitten.” 

Donghun crossed his arms and the younger exactly knew what was going to happen next. Junhee began to pout, “Daddy left kitty alone. Hey, it’s not my fault if someone approaches me because I’m pretty.” Donghun grinned over the pet’s name. “Daddy kink, I see. Do you know what? Daddy thinks kitten need to be punished.” Donghun wrapped his hands tightly on Junhee’s waist. Not letting him escape this time. “And how we agree that it was my fault when you’re the one who let me meet my friend.”  
Junhee rolled his eyes and continued to pursed his lips, “It’s still your fault. Daddy left kitty when kitty wants to cuddle with daddy.”  
“Do you know you’re high, baby?” Donghun giggled. Amused by how Junhee decided to act all cute when he was drunk. “I’m aware enough to know what I want.” Donghun brought his face closer, his breath brushing against Junhee’s lips. “Then, what do you want kitten?” Donghun searched for an answer in Junhee’s eyes. Finding if there is a spot who didn’t want him right now. 

“Kitty wants daddy to fuck kitty real good,” Junhee whispered on Donghun’s ear. 

Donghun smirked, “Not until you get your punishment.” Junhee was about to protest when Donghun smacked their lips together. Junhee could count how many shots of whiskey Donghun just taken by the scent that was all over his body. He smelled intoxicating yet his perfume always finds it’s ways to get on the other. Donghun grabbed him by the face to deepen their kiss. He licked Junhee’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Junhee allowed him almost immediately. They kissed some more. Donghun sucked Junhee’s tongue, forcing him to let out a low moan. Donghun was the first one to pull away. Their faces were still extremely close to each other.  
“No touching.” Junhee gasped in disbelieve and before he could whine some more, Donghun smacked their lips back again. He began to trace his hands everywhere. Starting from the waist until Junhee’s nipples. He squeezed it tight making the younger whimpered inside his mouth. Donghun was driving him crazy.  
“No one will ever come near you again.” By that Donghun means the purple-bruised on Junhee’s skin. He leaned down to create some more hickeys. Junhee had fifteen in total. Four of them on the neck. Two on the right shoulder, five on the left shoulder and three on the right hand and the last biggest one on the stomach. These bruises could last for days and even weeks and it doesn’t make anything better.  
“Why, you don’t like it? I thought kitty loves daddy’s marks.”  
“Hmph, Daddy knows that kitty likes to go out every day. But with these marks-“  
“Good for you then.” Donghun cut him off.  
“Now, let’s get to the fun part shall we?” He smirked leaving horror upon the other’s face. Donghun pushed Junhee down on his knees. “You know what to do.” Junhee gulped before undoing Donghun’s pants. He pulled his boxers down and let Donghun’s cock sprung free.  
It was big and throbbing. He held it for a second until “I said no touching.” Donghun slapped his hands away. Junhee cursed with his eyes. 

He made the first move by licking the tip of Donghun’s hard member. Swirling his tongue around, teasing the older. He knew he probably will get even more punished. Junhee seemed didn’t care though and start to suck the head aggressively. Donghun groaned and tucked his hands onto Junhee’s hair. Junhee was driving him crazy and even more so, he starts to bob his head slowly. Donghun felt this kinda like tingling when he’s inside Junhee’s mouth. It was warm and wet. A perfect place for a cock that was aching for a release. Junhee starts to bob his head faster. Hollowing his cheekbones and didn’t forget to suck the tip as he went back. Donghun fucked into his mouth makes him almost gagged because of how big he is. Donghun felt a similar sensation and pulled out from Junhee completely. 

Donghun pulled Junhee upwards and managed to pull his pants down. The older was stunned as he saw pre-cum was dribbling outside the younger’s wet cunt. He decided to ran his delicate fingers into the soft folds. Junhee arched his back as soon as Donghun entered him. Scissoring his fingers and thrust faster as he moaned. Then Donghun added his third finger, hitting the sweet spot repeatedly. After a few minutes, Junhee was a moaning mess. He kept commanding Donghun to go faster as he felt he was about to cum. But Donghun pulled out his fingers just before he was about to burst. 

“Not so fast. Kitty needs to take daddy first.” Donghun smirked and flipped the younger’s body to face the mirror. “Look at how beautiful you are, kitty.” Junhee raised his head and saw the view Donghun had mentioned. Donghun was standing behind and was ready to fuck the hell out of him. Junhee grinned but his smile quickly fades away with Donghun sliding his manhood inside him. Junhee rolled his eyes back as he let himself sank into the older. Donghun didn’t let him adjust to his big size and start to thrust forward. He starts off at a slow pace before going faster. Junhee rolled his eyes in pleasure every time Donghun hits his walls. He gripped firmly into the sink, letting out a breathy moan. “Yes yes, daddy. Fuck me.” Junhee was almost sounded desperate. He bit into his lips as Donghun decided to pound him harder. The older clearly was not happy about that. He grabbed the other by the waist and forced a full thrust hitting the center of the wall perfectly. Junhee couldn’t help but moan, feeling all fuzzy inside. 

“Look at you kitten, so tight for daddy. Taking daddy’s cock so well.” Donghun panted on Junhee’s ear making the younger threw his head back as he moaned. “Fuck, daddy is so thick. Fucking stretches me out so nicely.” Just then, Donghun got an idea. He lifted Junhee’s right leg, giving him access to hit the sweet spot better. Junhee let out a satisfied moan. He bet everyone on the house could hear him right now and know that he was fucked hard for good. Finally, the moment he had been waiting for is about to come. His walls pursued to squeezed around Donghun’s hard member every time he thrust forward. 

“Fuck kitty your walls are eating me alive.” 

Junhee moaned in response. Donghun’s cock drove him higher than vodka and whiskey could do. He surely cannot think straight again. Donghun felt he was getting nearer to his organism. He held Junhee close. Hungry for his presence all over him again.  
“Touch me, kitten.” As soon as Donghun said that Junhee purred under his neck. Placing his right hand on the fluffy hair and left on top of the other’s hand on his waist. It was a beautiful sight. So inmate. Not in a disgusting way. A moment like this needs to be eternal. At least in Donghun’s memory. Junhee really drove him to the edge. Snuggling his nose under his ear and moaned just next to them. 

“Jun-ah I’m close.” 

Junhee didn’t know Donghun calling his name could be this intense. It was more pleasuring than the pet’s name. Junhee cried beautifully as he came. Donghun threw his head in satisfaction as he moaned Junhee’s name, releasing his semen inside the younger. Donghun stayed inside him for a while, just holding him close, trying to catch a breath. They put their clothes back with Junhee’s thighs were still trembling because of the intense pleasure. Slightly overstimulated. So, Donghun had to carry him in bridal style. 

“Round two?” Donghun asked. Junhee just smiled as he seems was expecting it to happen. He nodded shyly making Donghun grinned. How can someone be this cute all the time?

“Let’s go home.” And just like that, Donghun and Junhee vanished from the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it’s bad lmao. Please forgive me for my broken English. Thank you for reading anyways <3


End file.
